This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to a heat exchanger core having a plurality of substantially identical tubes with integral interlocks and spacers that maintains tube position and alignment and provide tube support so that the tubes can be compressively clamped and temporarily held together for subsequent permanent connection by brazing in a furnace without damage to the tubes or corrugated air centers therebetween.